


FINIFUGAL | Haikyuu Various x Reader

by nooryahamdi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Developing Friendships, Fanfiction, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Strong Female Characters, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooryahamdi/pseuds/nooryahamdi
Summary: Haikyuu Various X Reader. (Last name) (Name) wanted nothing more than to be a normal average teenage girl. The volleyball club however really wanted to ruin her peace. It wasn't that she wanted to be lonely, no it was moreover because she was scared of the end.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Shirofuku Yukie/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 懐かしい (Close memory)

It was time for her new school year. She could only hope that life would be different elsewhere. Karasuno was where **(Last name) (Name)** had decided to attend for her next three years of hell. Maybe a fresh start meant people would avoid her, yeah no. Boy was she wrong. At least she had earphones as an excuse to avoid socializing with humans. Aliens were a lot better, but sadly they were only fictional. The memories of her childhood friends always popped up at the topic. The only problem was, what were their names? _Oinkawa Tohru and..._ Yeah, that definitely didn't sound right.

Maybe if **(Name)** had bothered to check if anyone was behind her she would not have had to talk with anyone, but no. She was not like other girls. So, of course, like any other main character, the girl was run over by an... eighth grader? Gosh, she really was lucky today, huh. Getting to school didn't seem as hard in the television shows that had been airing lately. That somehow proves that life is a lie.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright?" She really didn't mean to sound rude, but who could blame her? The boy looked to be around 160 cm while the last doctor visit had stated she was around 170 cm. Even with his head still ducked down, it was obvious he was not happy with the girls' statement. "Hey! Who do you think you're calling a-..." Was this person really blowing a fuse right in front of her? This was why she should have just stayed quiet and left him to die on the road. It would have been a great start to a **shoujo** anime, but reality check this most definitely was not a love story.

"Okay, cool so you're okay right? I'll be taking my leave now." Gosh, persistent people really annoyed her, maybe he'd leave her alone like a sane human, yeah? No. "W-wait, are you like a model? Cause if so that's super cool! I mean if you aren't one then you should totally try it out, you're like really pretty!" The boy really was intrigued, the girl looked like a real-life angel, she even bothered to ask him about whether or not he was okay!

"Umm... thanks... I guess? You too." Truthfully, **(Name)** wasn't even paying attention anymore, she scrolled down on her phone to find a new playlist. The orange-haired teenager felt himself become flustered. Uwah! He got complemented by a girl, he couldn't wait to brag about it to Natsu. By the time he snapped out of his daze he looked up to realize the girl was far ahead.

"H-hey we haven't introduced ourselves... I'm Hinata Shoyo class 1-1!"

That was the start of a beautiful one-sided friendship.

* * *

Class 1-3. Honestly, she could have gotten into a higher class but that would have been too much work for her. **(Name)** wasn't going to ignore the stares, she wasn't dense and most definitely not stupid. Geez, people should learn to gossip where the person cant hear them. It's called backbiting, right? Why don't they do it when she isn't around. Puberty had hit the girl and she would admit to it but looks arent everything and people needed to grow up and deal with it.

The female noticed a black-haired male sitting alone in his seat, no seatmate yet? Great a seat for her. The boy seemed startled at the new arrival but stayed quiet. **(Name)** was not one to begin conversations and saw no need to make friends, if he wanted to talk then sure but that's it. No more and no less. The dark blued eyed boy seemed to want something, but what was it? Oh well, one time would be alright.

"Hey is there something wrong, I know I'm ugly but geez..." The boy visibly flinched and flushed at the acknowledgment. Don't get him wrong he didn't mean to be rude, you were just pretty and he wanted to introduce himself. Kageyama wasn't good with girls, one glare and they'd run away. It was his face and he could only wish it didn't come off as scary. "N-nuff.. nuf, I mean nice!" Gosh dang it, he really was a mess.

It was honestly amusing and **(Name)** could relate to the internal struggle of not knowing what to say. At least he responded back, she'd give him points for that. Ahh, getting to know one person in the class would be beneficial, so you'd take the lead. "I'm **(Last name) (Name),** just call me my first name and skip the formalities." Oh shoot, you killed another one. Why were boys so easy to fluster, you were allowing them to call you your given name for comfort reasons, nothing more and nothing less. First that Yoyo kid or was it Shoyo, you could not care less, and now this blueberry looking person.

"Well, blueberry its really rude to not introduce yourself, right?" It was alright to call him that you'd suppose, he looked like an angry blueberry and his eyes were a blue color, perfect match. "Kageyama Tobio! U-um... call me Tobio though?" Oh, so he was another fellow awkward person, maybe you'd get along after all! "Well, Tobio-kun welcome to my amazing reverse harem." That seemed to not get through to him. Finally, a girl that didn't run away, maybe he'd become friends with a pretty girl. You seemed like a really cool person, Kageyama hoped you wouldn't make fun of him for his delayed introduction. 

* * *

Lessons were over and maybe you should have taken advanced classes. **(Name)** could not care less about the stares that followed her figure as she exited the classroom, her main worry was the blueberry which seemed to be having a staring contest with the vending machine. Deciding to help, she used an old method. Of course, the good old way of kicking the machine. Without realizing the damage caused, the girl continued on. Wow, the snacks all fell out of the machine. The powers the main protagonist held were impeccable.


	2. 物の哀れ (Beauty is subjective)

Today was going subjectively great. It was break time and **(Name)** really was thankful. Having to deal with humans was as tiring as it gets. Oh, wait. There were still a few lessons, but that didn't mean she couldn't skip. Eh, that'd be a decision for later. Though the girl could not help but notice a blonde female looking terrified.

I mean, yeah school is bad, but she looked to be in the middle of an internal life crisis. Maybe the brown-eyed female needed a friend? Gosh, you were wasting so much energy. The only reason you wanted to help was that it gave you the shivers watching her from a distance. Too nice for your own good, yep.

"Hey, excuse me... would you like to have lunch for me?" The girl slowly turned around to check whether or not it was aimed at her. 

"Yeah I'm talking with you, um are you up for it or not?" Looking up to accept your offer, the female felt stares being etched onto her back.

"Um... I-I can.. maybe. I'm so sorry please tell your fan club I'll stay away from you!!" She would plead you to help her out, you were too pretty to hang out with someone like herself.

This was beginning to feel like an anime you recalled watching. Seriously, maybe teasing her would get the shorter girl to stop freaking out. "It's okay cutie, just follow me." Boy, did you feel good after saying that. Coming back to reality-

Woah, did she just get a nose bleed? This was new! Maybe you'll enjoy having her as company after all. You didn't think twice before latching her arm with your own.

News flash, she fainted. Introducing yourselves can wait till later. For now, the next location on **(Name's)** list was the nurses' office. Let's just hope there's someone on duty.

* * *

After successfully dragging the girl to the nurses' room, you realize the nurse isn't even there. Wow, who even hired the school nurse? The taller girl was keen on treating her alleged 'cute' friend. Guess this is the day those first aid classes came to good use. You had a good life, so complaining about having the money to do extra classes would be stupid. You had been practicing for a long time. Now to remember the steps!

First seat the girl upright. Check. Pinch just above her nostrils. Check. It should stop after around ten minutes. "Okay done! Are you doing better?" The girl seemed startled before realization hit her. She seemed really apologetic, you pitied her at that moment. 

"Hey, it's fine... I'm **(Last name) (Name)** class 1-3. Just call me my first name and feel free to lose the formalities. I'm your local crackhead, it's nice to meet you?" Shoot, your bi side is gonna act up soon, her cheeks seemed really pinchable though. She just recovered, maybe waiting would be better, yeah definitely.

"Oh... I-i'm Yachi Hitoka, you can call me Hitoka though! Yeah, whatever you're comfortable with, I'm sorry am I too demanding? I-" Her blabbering continued on, but you were like the prettiest girl ever! 

Feeling nervous was normal in her book... She hoped that maybe this would lead to a new friendship, yeah. Just one friend was all Hitoka wanted, so if you'd give her a chance-

"Relax, cutie. I'm not gonna kill you. Tell you what, how about as an apology for before we... exchange numbers? That's what friends do, right...? the last time I checked at least..." Your last part didn't even reach the poor girl.

She was too busy fangirling. The young Yachi was determined to make sure you wouldn't regret giving someone like her a chance! This really felt like a dream come true for her... 

"Thank you! I promise I'll try my best to be an amazing friend! Eek!" This was what you were going to deal with from now on, and surprisingly you found yourself smiling at the sight.

"Mhm, me too Hitoka-chan." The bell was going to ring soon, so why not walk together. Perhaps, skipping class can be postponed due to an exception.

* * *

Upon returning to class, you were surprised to see Kageyama there. No idea why but he seemed like the type of person that chose to attend class later than usual. Eh, judging people was a bad habit of yours but one thing that you would never do is talk bad about someone purposely. 

"Hey, Kageyama." Clearly, surprising people was a normal thing for the **(h/c)** girl. It was hard to understand but your social skills need to be kept intact so socializing had to be done every once in a while. Hm, in need of something to talk about **(Name)** decided to look around, oh! Volleyball shoes right? That'd be a great topic.

"Tobio-kun, do you perhaps play volleyball?" At the words, he visibly brightened. You wished there was something that triggered the same reaction with you, but sadly there was only music, and no one would want to talk about something like music so you'd keep to yourself for the time being. Oh wait he was actually talking about volleyball, you weren't paying attention, oops...

The only thing you picked up was that the black-haired male was a setter, but the way he talked about it made him seem like a deuteragonist to some show. Yep, he probably did have a bad backstory with the sport. Everyone was so interesting while you sat there with your potato chips. It kinda is sad when some thoughts put into it.

Your seatmate eventually stopped his rambling when the teacher appeared. It gave you some new things to think about. There are a bunch of clubs to join... hm. Maybe there's some type of club that could get you into a new passion. Multiple people had told you about volleyball. The people you grew up with also liked the sport. It was starting to feel like a plotline was being written out for you.


	3. 懐かしい (Happy memories of the past)

**(Name)** really wanted to Naruto run out of the hallway. People were so annoying, did they not understand the fact that she already had a club? "Excuse me, I already have a club... could you move...?" 

Yeah, any sane person would have been kind enough to leave after that, but humanity loved to prove the young girl wrong.

"Can't you please join! If a pretty person joined a bunch of others would follow..."

Though the person mumbled the last words, you clearly heard what they said. This, yeah this type of person deserves to go bye-bye. Like, what does being attractive have anything to do with people joining?

Seriously, if someone were to join, it'd be because they actually enjoy the activity. You wished for the energy to say that but alas choosing to stay silent would be better for your reputation as a first-year.

Oh, shoot. Now that you think about, did you even submit the application form? Ugh, maybe they'd be nice enough to let you join. They couldn't possibly be that heartless. To be honest, the sudden urge to use the bathroom appeared out of nowhere, but a gut feeling told **(Name)** to go, and oh boy the girl was thankful she decided to go. 

The sight really did disturb her. Boys nowadays did need to learn basic manners. Just because something appears romantic in k-dramas doesn't mean it's a good tactic to use in real life.

This poor female was clearly uncomfortable with these three guys surrounding her yet the words 'please leave me alone' couldn't get through to their pea-sized brains. "Hey, leave her alone."

The funny thing was you were a few centimetres taller than the average girl and these guys were short. Like shorter than you by a few inches, so even though you were pretty they couldn't try anything on you or reach you. Taller girl things that you were proud of.

The sight of horror was written all over their faces. Not to be sadistic or anything but it was pretty enjoyable to watch. It took a lot in you to convince yourself not to say 'bow down to your queen, peasants’. Girl, who were you kidding you said it anyway.

"Bow down to your queen, peasants, or face death by my unsightly hands." Truthfully, you weren't expecting them to full-on get on the ground and start apologizing, but color me stoked you were wrong most of the time but this made you cackle.

Looking over, the girl sighed in relief. They ran away while the opportunity was there. Good on them, beating someone up wouldn't look good on your school record.

Walking over, **(Name)** looked at the girl shorter than her and decided to get a better look at the victims' features; shoulder-length black hair, grey eyes, and a distinct mole. The young **(Last name)** had a thing for moles, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Hey, did they hurt you? I'm **(Last name) (Name)** first-year class 1-3 it's nice to meet you...?" It took a while for the latter to respond but that's okay, eh she's probably shy.

On the other hand, Kiyoko was in a slight daze. It wasn't every day she met someone that was this attractive. Wow, was love 'at first sight' a thing? She couldn't help but fidget a bit as her eyes traveled to look at your features. You had pretty **(e/c)** eyes and a soft smile that showed off your teeth. It was dorky but cute.

"Oh... I'm sorry for spacing out, my name is Shimizu Kiyoko class 3-2. Feel free to refer to me by my first name." Kiyoko felt nervous for the first time hopefully her shy nature didn't annoy you. She never felt the need to converse with anyone but you were an exception.

Now onto **(Name).** She couldn't help but question her sanity. Maybe shy girls were her type? No matter what, the **(h/c)** decided that protecting her new friend was agreeably her new goal. "Welp, Kiyoko-chan it was really nice to meet you. Call me **(Nickname)** if you'd like! Hehe." 

The two girls continued on with their friendly talk, but to others, it was played out in slow motion. This really wasn't a sight you'd see every day. Two pretty females engaging in normal human talk, yep definitely worth fanboying/fangirling over.

* * *

"So, Kiyoko-chan what club are you in?" 

"The volleyball club as a manager, speaking of that... would you like to join the club? Y-you of course don't have to! It's just because I'm not going to be here next year... and the club needs a new manager." Kiyoko couldn't help but feel excited, finally someone her own gender to talk with, but wait... what if she doesn't want to join. 

**(Name)** thought otherwise, it really did feel like this was meant to be. Ooh, she should hand in the club application form! 

"Oh, right! I was planning on joining the club either way but I thought that perhaps I was a little too late."

"Really?! Thank you so much... I'll do my best to make sure you won't regret joining the club!"

Aw, the girl couldn't help but think her new friend looked adorable when she's excited.

Noted. Make sure Kiyoko-chan is always happy.

She doesn't need boys, all the tall female needed were the two females she managed to befriend. Taking out her club application form, the girl couldn't help the small smile that played out on her features. Finally, some real friends that share similar interests. Maybe, it wouldn't be that bad this year after all.

"Hey **(Nickname)-chan** would you like a drink from the vending machine?" Hmm, yeah she kinda was thirsty.

"How about orange juice? If that's alright with you. Let me just take out my purse-"

"There's no need, don't worry about it! Think of it as a gift for joining."

"Kiyoko-chan you're too kind for your own good, let me pay as a way to thank you for letting me join!" 

"Nope."

"Oh, come on Kiyoko-chan... fine, next time I'll pay though."

In that moment it felt like two old friends bickering with each other.


End file.
